Electrosurgical procedures entail the application of an electrosurgical signal (e.g. radio-frequency electrical energy) to cut tissue and/or to coagulate tissue. The electrosurgical signal is generated by an electrosurgical generator and provided to an electrosurgical instrument having an active electrode for transferring electrosurgical energy to a tissue site to achieve a surgical effect. In turn, electrical energy is returned to the electrosurgical generator via a return electrode pad positioned under a patient (i.e. a monopolar system configuration) or by a return electrode positionable in bodily contact at or immediately adjacent to the surgical site (i.e. a bipolar system configuration).
As electrosurgical technology has evolved, increased surgical precision is realizable. To take full advantage of enhanced electrosurgical techniques, however, improved visibility of a tissue site is desirable. In that regard, illumination of a tissue site may be provided by directable overhead lighting. Additionally, or alternatively, head lamps and/or separate hand-held lighting devices may be employed by medical personnel. Known approaches have limitations in relation to their ability to conveniently illuminate a tissue site with an adequate amount of light and without shadowing affects that result from the presence of obstructions between a light source and a tissue site (e.g. an active electrode).
In the later regard, optimal tissue site illumination may be complicated by the generation of smoke attendant to electrosurgical procedures. In that regard, tissue resistance to the passage of electrical energy at a surgical site results in rapid tissue heating. In turn, tissue thermal denaturation, desiccation, and/or vaporization may occur, thereby yielding significant smoke that may obstruct surgical site illumination.
Further, patient and medical personnel health risk considerations attendant to such smoke generation are of growing concern. Indeed, research indicates volatile organic and/or polycyclic compounds present in electrosurgical smoke may include formaldehyde, acetaldehyde and toluene. Additional undesirable particulate matter may also be present, and there is concern that such smoke constituents cannot be adequately addressed by breathing masks and the like.